


Untitled (fall, 1986)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (fall, 1986)

Pay a little respect for the one who walks before you,   
point draws the fire, a risky position to take,   
in uncertain terrain, he's the first to stumble,   
so pay a little respect, a little respect. 

When you honour the dead, do you spare a thought for the living,   
walking patrol on the frontlines, alone in no man's land   
where the boundaries are in flux and the chain of command   
is broken,   
and a hero's deeds are unwitnessed and unknown. 

Repeat first. 

Did it ever occur to you that for all things,   
there is a first time   
one voice to question, one heart to dare alone.   
The giants of the past have found their place of worship,   
but the heroes of tomorrow are among us now unknown. 

Repeat first. 

Fall, 1986


End file.
